graycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Francetic
Alexa Elizabeth Francetic (c. December 4, 2014 - December 6, 2049) known by the handle ex-girlfriend was a Canadian born assassin and cybercriminal. Forensic evidence has implicated her as the perpetrator in the 2039 assassination of Herman Gage, the 2042 Regeron Foundation Breach and subsequent killing of Chuncheng Piao, the killing of Monika Lang the following year, the Douren database breach, and the 2045 Ross Tower bombing. Early life Little information is known about Francetics background. According to CIA records, Francetic was born on December 4, 2014 in Montreal, Canada. The earliest confirmed details about Francetic's life occur around 2032, when 'Alexandra Francetic' enrolled at the University of Pennsylvenia as an undergraduate, listing her date of birth as December 4, 2012 and her hometown as Montreal. Francetic's declared major on file was Computer Science, but she dropped out after three semesters, having been placed on academic probation and having had several encounters with campus security regarding trespassing incidents. Data from the NTLEC database indicates that she remained in the University City area of Philadelphia for at least another year, the Singh Center building and the Cambel building were burglarized several times during the spring semester of 2034. Francetic was reportedly a well-known figure in the hacker community by the early 2030s, specifically in the northeastern United States. Chris Circosta, one of the founding members of the influential hacker group National Insecurity Agency recounted, during his own interrogation in 2049, that as early as 2033 Francetic was a regular and welcome presence at their hackerspace in West Philadelphia. Activity in Washington, D.C. Francetic first arrived in the D.C. area in the spring of 2039. She was with a team of at least four other people, and had taken residence in an empty warehouse in Buzzard Point, an area in the city's southwest quadrant. Most of her and her teams activities in the region seemed to be in preparation for the eventual assassination of then-Secretary of Homeland Security Herman Gage. Motive The majority of evidence for most of Francetics crimes would indicate that she primarily operated as a gun-for-hire, with no personal stake in the crime outside of monetary gain. Health Based on the autopsy performed after her death, she fractured her right femur around the age of eight or nine, and also suffered multiple rib fractures during her late teenage years. Two 9mm bullets were found lodged inside her body: one was lodged in a rib near her liver, the other was only a fragment found embedded in her pelvis. Neither were the shot that killed her; the bullet in her rib was dated to around 2037, and the fragment in her pelvis was fired sometime in 2044 or 2045. During the autopsy she was also found to be suffering from the recent onset of endometriosis. She was also missing the fourth and fifth toes on her right foot. Mental health and personality Based on analysis of her criminal history and what has been gleaned about her personal behaviors, researchers and psychologists have variously speculated that Francetic suffered from bipolar disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, borderline personality disorder, and antisocial personality disorder. She was known for her distant, sometimes erratic behavior by those who knew her, and was reportedly "in a near-constant state of paranoia", with many of the people who interacted with her regularly testifying that they didn't know her name, while others who did expressed doubt at the authenticity of 'Alexa Francetic'. It is difficult to determine which of her behaviors were genuine symptoms of any underlying mental disorder and which were habitual byproducts of her lifestyle. She reportedly slept and ate very little, deficits which are probably not uncommon for someone with no apparent permanent residence, and her paranoia and lack of empathy are characteristics one would expect to see in a hacker and career assassin. She was found to have dozens of self-induced injuries, including several deep cuts in her arm, though these couldn't unequivocally be considered as self-harm given her early involvement in the underground biohacking community, with many of the incisions containing homemade biotechnological implants. Augmentations Francetic engaged for a time with the burgeoning underground biohacking scene in the 2030s. She subjected herself to over a dozen amateur surgical procedures throughout the late 2030s, including BioKey implants and Cornea Display Implants. Some of these procedures were reversed; only a few were rejected by her body entirely. The latest procedure appears to have been performed in 2045, when an unknown implant was removed from the tip of her left forefinger. Category:People Category:21st Century Births Category:21st Century Deaths Category:Criminals